


A Tight Fit and An Awkward Alibi

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: During her interrogation of the leader of the Phantom Thieves, Sae finds herself receiving far more information than she needs to know when Akira’s alibi for a night of interest turns out to be her sister. Commission for sing-chi.





	A Tight Fit and An Awkward Alibi

"Do you have an alibi for that night?" Sae asked, staring coldly across the table at her suspect. He'd earned her 'trust' in as much as she couldn't really argue anymore against the fanciful, nonsense-sounding 'revelations' that he was dropping on her about other worlds and changing peoples' hearts, but there was still more that had to be determined about this, and she didn't want to let that acceptance tip her hand too much. "We ruled the Phantom Thieves out as a suspect for that night, but hearing everything you've told me, maybe the case should be reopened."

"We weren't active that night," Akira swore. "And my alibi is your sister." He could see the flash of brief discomfort across her face as he spoke. Akira knew it would have, and that was in truth his intention, as he leaned forward a little bit. He'd gone through a long, tiresome interrogation that still had no end in sight as he recounted the story of what happened, and he wanted to have a little fun at last with things. He knew Sae was already a little uneasy about the revelation that her younger sister was one of the Phantom Thieves, but now, he felt like he had a bit more ammunition in play to deal with.

With a chilly, tense voice, Sae said, "Go on, but walk carefully."  
***********************************  
Leaning down onto all fours on the bed, Makoto looked back over her shoulder toward Akira, fingers tightening against the bedding. "I trust you," she said, smiling happily as she presented to her boyfriend the surprise she had been preparing for the past week or so for him. "What do you think?" She bit her lip as she stared at him, already able to read the expression in his eyes and the delight that crept across his face.

"I love it," Akira said, giving some playful squeezes to her firm, round ass. "I mean, I already knew your ass looked great, that's not a mystery. But all the work you put into it... I appreciate it."

Makoto and Akira were about a month deep now into their relationship, and both found plenty of wonderful things that came from dating the other, but one that had really stood out was how great the sex was. Great enough that Makoto had taken to doing a little something over the past week behind Akira's back just to add a bit of excitement into things, and now she was finally ready to offer it up to him; her ass. "I practiced with a toy all week. Not a big one, and not as big as you, but..." She sighed, wiggling her hips and trying to keep from being nervous. "It's a good first step. I wanted to do my best to make sure that it's ready for you."

Reaching for the bottle of lube and keeping it close, Akira nodded. "I'm glad you did. Mind if I get you ready?" he asked, fingers digging gently into the cheeks of her gorgeous ass, his body shuddering as he drew in closer and more excited by the second.

"Please, Akira. I want to feel all of it." She bit her lip, nodding as she settled in place, wriggling on her hands and knees, expecting his fingers to grace her back entrance, but she had guessed wrong, yelping in surprise as he spread her cheeks apart and pressed his face in, taking a few steady, playful licks up and down along the cleft of her ass, making her whine and shiver, "Oh, wow, I didn't think that you would... Mm, okay, that feels kind of good." She tightened up a bit as she felt the tongue lapping at her ass hole, playfully teasing her clenching rim and leaving her with a surprised sense of excitement.

Eager to throw a few surprises Makoto's way if only out of a love for how cute she was when she got flustered, he rimmed her a little more, letting her moans build up a bit in intensity as in the process he also helped get her aroused, teasing her into readiness while his own cock throbbed between his legs, already rock hard and feeling a little neglected, but it was all okay; in good time, he'd be fucking the beautiful girl, he just had to keep this going.

Once he'd given her back door a nice, quick eating out--the kind of thing he'd always wanted an excuse to do anyway--he pulled back, and squirted a quick dollop of lube onto her back door. "May I have the toy?" he asked, and he saw Makoto move very quickly to open her bedside table drawer and get it out. The kind of quickness that usually came from mild embarrassment and trying to speed through a task. But soon enough, Akira had the dildo in his hand. A modest toy, a good starter and certainly better than fingers, but certainly not quite as big as his cock. "Good, thank you," he said, and watched her busy her face into her pillow to hide the way she blushed.

Handing Akira off the toy she'd been training her ass with sent a shudder of embarrassment creeping up along Makoto's spine. Even with them in a relationship and this entire thing being for him, she couldn't shake the weights of being the perfect student and the needs for composure and properness that had been drilled into her over the years, so that now, as she knelt there on the bed and felt him push a dildo into her ass, it was a little bit shocking.

Back and forth the toy rocked, as Akira used it to push the lube deeper into her ass. With his free hand, he stroked his cock, rubbing the lubricant all over it as well to make sure this was all going to be as smooth as could be, wanting to not hurt or trouble Makoto at all as he worked the toy back and forth, listening to her voice heat up and rise with excited little gasps and moans. "You get off on this, don't you?" he teased, not receiving an answer, but not needing one; he was going to keep his hands anywhere but between her legs to test this out himself, as he worked the toy in a bit longer, until he felt her loosen up enough to pull it out and kneel forward. "Okay, take a deep breath."

Makoto rested her cheek against the blanket, nodding slowly and sucking down a quick breath, hoping to get herself centered as she felt the cock pressing slowly back against her entrance, now looser and more lubricated, but his cock was certainly thicker than the little toy she'd been practicing was, and she drew a sharper breath quickly as she wiggled her hips and invited him forward. Ever the loving and careful man that Makoto had fallen for, Akira took his time with her, pressing slowly in and sinking only the first inch or so to begin with, paying attention to her and reading her reactions before he began to steadily sink in a bit more.

Releasing the breath with a frustrated gasp, Makoto clung to the bed tighter. 'I can handle this," she said, certain and bold and speaking to Akira as much as she was to herself. She was going to do this, certain that she could handle it all and that she would be fine, as she felt the cock slip further into her. After getting a few more inches in, he began to pull back, leaving her body to relax a moment before he pressed once more forward, this time sinking into her ass a little deeper. "Akira!" she whined, looking back over her shoulder, and he understood perfectly.

Beginning to rock faster, he took his time in building something slow and careful with her, groaning, "Your ass feels amazing," as his hands settled onto her hips, holding them tightly and making sure he helped keep her mostly in place, albeit letting a bit of her wriggling through to keep things fun and to let her work herself up into an adorable little mess of frustration. Every moan from Makoto's lips was pure delight for him, as he let the pace build steady, keeping himself controlled and careful but unable to keep from giving her a little something.

There was definitely no comparison between the toy she'd been practicing with and her boyfriend's real cock, but Makoto was surprised that she took it so well, as she felt him sink in further, working along at a steady pace. Thankfully not a too fast one, but she knew that when she was properly worked up and comfortable she could get rather carried away herself, so she let it all come with time. In the meantime, she could have her fun grabbing at the bedding beneath and pressing subtly back against him when she felt she could stand to take it a bit harder.

Steadily, Akira was able to creep his way up to a nice, steady pace by which to fuck his girlfriend's ass, and Makoto was only growing louder and bolder in the process. He took his sweet time in getting up there, maybe the tiniest bit overcautious about it so that he didn't hurt her, but once they were in full swing, nothing could stop them. Back and forth his hips heaved, and Makoto's went with him, pushing back against his thrusts as he pressed forward, making her perky ass bounce and jiggle under the force of each push forward, which absolutely delighted his eyes; it was the perfect show. The kind of amazing sight that he was never going to forget.

But fortunately, he wasn't going to forget it, as Makoto whined and shivered, her neglected pussy dripping with need as she was finding herself on the testing end of Akira trying to see if she could get off from only anal stimulation. She knew she could, and she shouldn't have even questioned if he could make it work, but now as she moaned and twisted about underneath his aggressions, all she could think about was how good this was going to feel on top of the pleasure already shuddering through her. She couldn't help herself, couldn't slow down for anything as she moved eagerly, bucking badly along and letting this carry her away, certain that this wasn't going to be the last time she had him fuck her ass.

Amid all the heavy breaths and ragged groans, Akira kept up the steady attention paid to her amazing behind, knowing her was close, knowing he was going to cum soon. "It feels so good. Thank you for this present." He had to make it clear that he adored the efforts she'd taken for him, that the way she worked at him was absolutely amazing and that there was now nothing he wanted more than to express the depths of his gratitude at any cost. He kept thrusting, kept panting, and wound himself right up to the very end of his rope.

It was all too much for the two of them, but Makoto was the one who gave in first, gasping as her fingers tightened down around fistfuls of bedding, her body shuddering as she slammed back against Akira, yelling his name and giving herself up completely to the pleasure that consumed her, howling in bliss as her orgasm took her. It was a powerful one, the kind that left her certain that she was on the right track with all of this, pushing against him one last time as her ass tightened around his cock, clenching down and begging him for his cum. And Akira was more than happy to oblige, grunting as he pushed into her one final time, shuddering and loosing a thick flood of cum deep into her behind, his breaths growing heavier and his body tightening up as he felt himself awash with so much satisfaction and relief all at once; this was the kind of pleasure he could get used to.

"Mm, go again," Makoto pleaded. "I think tonight, I only want anal. Let's go all out with this, okay?"  
***********************************  
Sae's fingers were so tightly pressed against the table that the bone white of her knuckles pressed through against the thinly stretched skin, her entire body clenched in frustration. Was he fucking with her? It was hard to say for certain; he said it with the same amount of truth he'd given to everything else he'd said this night, and it made her stomach churn. Had he really remembered the exact night he'd taken her sister's anal virginity, on top of that?

"Cut the crap," she snarled, slamming her hand down quickly against the table. "If you're telling the truth, all of this detail isn't necessary, and you're only trying to bother the one person who might be able to help you." Her discomfort was obvious as could be, and she could see the little twitch of a suppressed smirk in the corner of Akira's mouth; he was enjoying it. It left her frustrated and sighing, pushing it all out of hand and groaning, "Fine, okay. Whatever. So you have an alibi. Let's get on to the next night of interest, September seventeenth, when you--"

Without hesitation, Akira interrupted to smugly state, "Fucked your sister in your own bed while you were away."

Forget a fair trial; Sae was going to tear his head off.


End file.
